


Ma Reine

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: « Tout pour plaire à ma reine. »
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 3





	Ma Reine

« **Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de te retrouver une nouvelle fois sur le trône, _ma reine_ ?** »

Historia donna une claque sur l'épaule d'Ymir qui s'était agenouillée devant elle alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir pour tester le trône construit pour le festival de leur lycée.

« **Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter cette pièce dans laquelle j'ai joué.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me couper la tête ?**

\- **Ymir !**

\- **Attends, je sais comment me faire pardonner.** »

Historia regarda avec effarement sa petite-amie soulever sa jupe et embrasser ses cuisses, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« **Tout pour plaire à ma reine.** »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
